Roses Black Wolf
by AppleDemon
Summary: what happens when the academy lets in werewolves claiming to be Dhampirs? will Rose ever get along with Aqua and Cam?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask why but I just felt like writing something while I was bored and this idea popped into my head. I know I suck at writing but I thought i'd give it a try.**

I looked around me. I didn't know where Dimitri was taking me but I didn't care. As long as I was with him, every would be fine.

We were walking through a forest. There were lots of trees and plants, all different colours. It felt like being in a rainbow.

Dimitri was walking in front of me so I had a good look at his back. I could see his muscles, under his shirt, moving while he walked. He brown hair was tied back and from my view, he looked hot.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He turned to look at me and smiled. I loved his smile, it always made me feel warm.

"You'll see," he said walking again.

We continued walking and I still could not figure where he was taking me. We came to the edge of the forest and he stopped and pulled back a branch so I could see.

I gasped. He had taken me to a beautiful field. There were all different sorts of flowers, all different colours. It was beautiful.

I looked at Dimitri, who was smiling like a mad man.

"So, do you like it," he asked. I shook my head. His smile faltered.

"I _love_ it." Before he could reply I grabbed his hand and ran into the field. I slowed and he ran in front of me so I sped up again. I tackled him and he fell to the ground laughing.

He laugh wrapped around me and I started laughing to. I was on top of him and my face was inches from his. He stopped laughing realising how we were positioned. I inched closer, my eyes locked onto his lips.

We were just inches apart, but a crack of a twig stopped us. My head shot up and focused on the spot where the sound came from. I got off Dimitri and we stood up, stakes poised.

There was a growling sound and another twig snapped. My heart was beating furiously. I couldn't be a Strigoi otherwise I would have felt nauseous by now.

I had no clue what it could be.

The leaves started to rustle and I could to see two blue eyes staring at me and Dimitri. It stepped out of the bushes, revealing itself.

My breath caught in my throat. _That's not possible_ I said to myself. _Yet it must be, if I can see it. _I felt Dimitri stiffen next to me and I new I was not imagining it.

In front of me now, stood a massive, black wolf. It had a blue bracelet around its front left paw. Its lips were curled back to expose its sharp teeth. A horrible growl came from its mouth than it turned and ran back into the forest.

I sighed with relief and felt Dimitri's strong arms around me. I relaxed into him and heard him murmur Russian words in my ear. I never new what he was saying, but it did make me feel better.

"What was that?" I whispered. That creature was too big to be a wolf, but It looked like one.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was. It's gone," he replied taking my hand. While we walked back we went over what it could be and why it didn't attack us.

Once we got back to the academy I could tell through the bond Lissa wanted to tell me something.

Dimitri kissed me goodbye and I went to go look for Lissa. I found her in reception talking to another girl, with Adrian.

There was also another boy there. A Dhampir to. He had messy black hair and gem green eyes. I had to admit, he was pretty hot.

She was a Dhampir, by the looks of it. She had long black hair with red and blue streaks and she had blue eyes. There is no shade of blue that I could put to her eyes. She had curves and full lips. She was beautiful.

And she was flirting with Adrian.

I felt a stab of jealousy. _Wait, Rose Hathaway, Jealous? Never!_

I took a deep breath and walked over to them. Lissa saw me and ran over to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Rose! You have to meet Aqua and Cam. Their amazing, and their both Dhampir's like you and training with you. Come on!" she squealed and dragged me over to Aqua and Cam.

"Aqua, Cam this is Rose. Rose this is Aqua and Cam," she introduced us and I smiled at them. Immediately I could tell I was not going to like this girl. But I would try to get along with her, for Lissa. I think I could get along with the guy but he was staring at Aqua. Somewhere I felt like I new her, but I've never met her before in my life.

They smiled back.

"So you'll be training with us?" I asked. Aqua nodded

"Yeah, hey, aren't you the girl who killed all those Strigoi?" she asked.

"Yeah, have you killed any?" I needed to know. She nodded again and turned around and pulled up her hair.

7 tattoos were on the back of her neck. Like me, she had no promise mark.

She dropped her hair and turned to me again. She looked me in the eyes and I knew I had seen her eyes before. I turned to Lissa.

"Hey Lissa?" she looked at me. "You know the forest?" she nodded. "Well Dimitri took me there and well, there was like a massive wolf. But it was much bigger that a normal wolf. About as tall as Adrian," I told her. Her eyes widened and I felt Aqua stiffen.

"You must have been seeing things," Aqua said, turning her head to look at Adrian's chest. She crossed her arms and I saw a blue bracelet on her left arm. That's when I found out that she, was the wolf.

Aprov

I watched them. Laughing, messing around. In _my _field. _My_ field that I grew up near. _My_ field that I always go to.

And they were just messing around. They were on the floor now. Her on top of him, about to kiss.

I took step forward and accidentally trod on a branch. Their heads snapped up to look at where I was.

Well, this was going to be fun. I would give them a fright of their lives. I took another step forward, stepping out of the shadows into their view. I growled at them. I loved the look of surprise and fear on their face when they saw me.

Who wouldn't. I would be scared if I saw a massive black wolf. Wouldn't you?

I took another step forward, about to leap at them when I heard Cams voice in my head.

_Aqua! Stop messing around. We need you now. Blake''s pretty pissed with you right now. _

I growled once more at them and turned and headed to find Cam. Why did he always have to interrupt my fun. I would get him back.

I kept running, changing back into human form (**A/N she's still a Dhampir) **and found Cam waiting near the edge of the forest.

Cam had messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

He smiled when he saw me and opened his mouth to say something. I stopped him.

"Don't bother. Lets just go and get into this dam academy." He smiled and I followed him into the school and into reception.

A girl was there, she was a Moroi. And was quite beautiful. Me and Cam walked up to the reception and when she turned around she saw us.

"I don't think I've met you before," she said puzzled.

"No, me and Cam are new here. I'm Aqua by the way," I told her.

"Nice to meet you guys, im Lissa," she said smiling. I like this girl.

"So, your gonna be training here?" she asked. I nodded. Just then a Moroi guy walked up to Lissa.

"Hey, have you seen Rose?" he asked her.

"No, last time I saw here she told me Dimitri was taking her somewhere," she explained. "Have you met Cam and Aqua?" she asked motioning to me and Cam. The Moroi looked over at us and his eyes rested on me.

"No I haven't." he took my hand and brought it to his lips. He looked me in the eye. "But I'd like to," he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. He dropped my hand and we got into a conversation about nothing in particular.

Lissa looked over my shoulder and ran at a girl, enveloping her in a hug. At that moment I realised she was the girl who had been in _my_ field. I disliked her straight away.

**So? How'd ya like it? I really need to know whether to continue or not. So review please :3**

**AppleDemon**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the next chapter, I forgot to mention in the last one that I don't own any VA characters – sadly I_I **

Apov

I sat in my dorm room. Turns out my room mate is some girl called Sapphire. Apparently she dyed her hair black when it was brown. She has brown, chocolate eyes and she was a Dhampir. Too bad she had no idea what I really was. I was sitting on my bed, doodling a wolf. Ever since I found I was a wolf, I've started drawing them a lot. It was no wolf in particular, just a plain white wolf.

Sapphire was going on about this guy that she really likes. I wasn't even half listening. I was more focused about how I was going to get rid of the Rose girl. I knew she was trouble and a threat. A threat that I planned on destroying. A couple of things came to mind, but then Sapphire said something that caught my attention.

"There's a party at a Moroi guy named Jesse's place and I thought you'd want to come," she said looking hopeful. It might be my chance to get rid of Rose. I looked over to Sapphire and her eyes were pleading me to go with her.

"Who's going?" I asked. She smiled.

"Nearly everyone, a couple of people said they had homework, but that's only cuz they're nerds," she replied. Hmm... interesting. If everyone's going then surely Rose is going.

"Sure, when is it?" I asked. She lit up.

"On Saturday," she told me. I nodded and said nothing else, and continued my drawing. The wolf in the sketch was staring at the moon in the middle of the field. I didn't know why I drew this. I never understood why I drew some of the pictures I did. That didn't matter right now.

I looked at my clock and realised the time. I was meant to meet up with the pack. I got off my bed and grabbed my phone. I found that I had 2 messages. One of them was from Cam

**Yo Aqua**

**Blake wanted me to tell you we have a meeting**

**Cam x x**

The other didn't come up with a name

**Hey**

**It's Adrian, got ya number off of Cam ;) hope ya don't mind**

**text me**

I sent a quick message to them both and headed out my door.

"Where you going?" asked Sapphire. I stopped at the door and turned to her.

"Out," was all I said. I didn't wait for a reply and I made my way to the woods.

I found Cam waiting at the edge of the woods and I walked up to him.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we both changed into wolf form. Cam was a chestnut brown and white wolf. We ran all they way to where Blake said he would meet us.

When we reached our meeting place on the far edge of the forest away from the Academy, everyone was already there, in human form. Me and Cam changed back and took our seats.

Blake was staring at us. Blake had brown-black hair with a couple of green highlights and coal black eyes. If you only just me him you would say he was around 28. he was well built and had a lot of experience in fighting and all sorts of tactics. He was one of those people, wolves, that you don't want to mess with.

"Sorry we're a tad late, forgot about the meeting," I said sitting next to Alex. She was a good friend of mine and we both had a lot of things in common.

Blake made a humph kind of sound and we waited for the full moon to rise. We always had our meetings on a full moon, since we are wolves and all.

Alex elbowed me and I looked at her.

"What's the academy like?" she asked. Of course, she always wanted to know about these things.

"Boring as hell," I replied. She chuckled and looked over at Cam.

"You think the same?" she asked him. He just shrugged and stayed silent. I shook my head and turned back to Alex.

"What you been up to?" I asked.

"Me and Cod went shopping to get some clothes and all that," She replied.

"I didn't think Cod liked shopping?"

"Oh, she doesn't, but I bribed her"

"How?" I think I knew how.

"I told her we would go and get some tuna," Alex answered. I snapped my fingers.

"Knew it," I said.

"Actually, I had a little bit of fun and met a really hot guy," Said Cod standing over us. Cod had short brown hair with orange highlights and brown eyes.

"Of course, you just love your men," I said laughing. Alex started laughing and Cod walked off in a huff.

I looked up and saw the full moon had risen. Blake cleared his throat and we all looked in his direction.

"As you know, St. Vladimir's Academy is not far from here," he paused as some of the wolves started whispering to each other. They quietened down and he continued, "For a long time now, we have kept our distance from them, but they have come too far in our territory. There is not enough space for our kind and theirs to share. So, I have decided to send some of our wolves to penetrate their school as Dhampir's, to find out their defences and moves." That would be me and Cam, as far as I know.

"I have already sent two to the academy and will send another two tomorrow." he looked around the wolves.

"Any one care to share any news?" Blake asked. Nobody said anything and Blake dismissed us.

Everyone headed off deeper to the woods, but me and Cam headed back to the Academy.

We changed back to wolves, I loved the feel of changing. I loved the feel of my body changing into wolf form. The feel of my limbs changing. The feeling of being free and deadly.

Me and Cam set off in a quick run and reached the edge of the woods in less than a minute.

Sadly, we had to changed back. I was about to go back to my room when Cam grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought his lips crashing down on mine.

At first I was shocked, then I was just pissed. I shoved his cheat with my hand and he staggered back at step.

"What the fuck?" I shouted. He just grinned.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he said, a cocky smile on his lips. I just flipped him off and walked back to my room.

Once I got in I dumped myself on my bed. Sleep seemed like a good thing right now.

**Sorry it's so short, couldn't really think of anything...**

**kinda have writers block, tell me if you have any ideas :3**

**AppleDemon**


	3. AN

**A/N**

**I need two characters for my story. If you wanna be in it fill out this (btw you'll be a wolf) :**

**Name:**

**Boy/Girl:**

**Colour of Wolf (Will put pictures of what ur wolf looks like up) :**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Brothers or sisters:**

**Background:**

**Room mate:**

**Friends:**

**Other info:**

**AppleDemon **


	4. Chapter 3

**Heya! I've updated :3**

Rose POV

Omg! I can't believe that Aqua was a werewolf. I mean, who knew they even existed. She's a bloody wolf for gods sake! What am I meant to tell everyone. I can't just say _Aqua's a werewolf _can I?

What I wanted to find out was why they're here in the first place.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on my door. I got up and opened it to find Lissa.

"Hey Liss," I said. She smiled and walked past me and sat on my bed.

"What do you think of Aqua?" She asked.

"Do you want me to lie or tell the truth?" I asked.

"Truth of course," She said it like she thought I was dumb.

"Well, I think she's a lying bitch, I don't trust her Liss, I don't want you hanging with her," I said truthfully. Lissa just frowned.

"Why would you think that? She's awesome and she's gonna be training with you. You should be happy there is another girl Dhampir out there. Maybe if you two spend more time together, you'll become friends," She suggested.

How was I going to tell my best friend that the girl she's talking about isn't a Dhampir and is really a wolf. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy then nodded. "Aqua is a werewolf," I told her. She looked at me with a are-you-crazy look.

"Look, I know you don't like Aqua, but making up stuff saying she's a werewolf?" She said the word werewolf as if it were a piece of dirt. "Is just mean," She finished.

I sighed. Of course Lissa wouldn't believe me. She has to see the good in everyone.

"Liss, I'm not lying. I saw a wolf in the woods and it was black and Aqua had black hair and had a blue bracelet. The same bracelet that Aqua was wearing," I explained to Lissa. She shook her head.

"Do you have a picture of Aqua as a wolf?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. I shook my head.

"See, no proof. Anyway, I've got to go, I'm meeting up with Christian," She said, a lovey-dovey look in her eyes.

To be honest, I'm glad she's with Sparky. Okay, I admit I don't love the guy, I see him more of a brother. I nodded and she got up and left.

Why did she not believe me. Maybe Dimitri will.

I opened my door and ran to Dimitri's room. I pounded on the door and Dimitri opened it.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and I was staring at his chest.

"Roza, my face is up here," He said, his words laced in a Russian accent.

A blush crept to my cheeks and I looked up at Dimitri, who was smiling like a madman. And considering that he loved me, he probably was.

"Can I come in?" I asked. He chuckled and opened the door wider. I stepped inside and went to sit on his bed. It smelled like Dimitri.

He came to sit beside me.

"What did you want?" He asked. I hoped that he would listen to me.

"You know that wolf we saw?" I asked, he nodded and waited for me to continue. "Well, I think it's a werewolf," I blurted out. Dimitri played with a bit of my hair.

"What makes you think that?" He asked. Well, here comes the crazy part.

"There was a new girl today, she says she's a Dhampir and is going to train with us and she was wearing the same blue bracelet that the wolf was wearing," I finished. He just looked at me.

"Don't you think it could be her wolf, besides, werewolves don't exist," replied Dimitri.

His explanation was so simple and sounded completely sane. But I didn't like the feeling of me being wrong.

"Dimitri, I know she's a werewolf, I'll prove it to you," I said, having no idea how.

He sighed. "If you have proof that she's a werewolf, I'll have to believe you won't I?" He said. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to say 'I told you so'" I said heading to his door.

I heard him chuckle, "Goodnight Roza," he said.

I blew him a kiss goodbye and headed to my room.

On the way I bumped into the one and only...

Aqua

"Watch where your going, I thought Dhampir's are meant to be careful and watch where they're going," She said, almost growling.

"Yeah, like you know anything about Dhampir's," I replied nicely. Aqua narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't know what you mean, in case you hadn't noticed, I am a Dhampir. You know, your a lot dumber that I thought you would be," She said smirking.

"To be honest, I thought you'd be out howling at the moon or something," I said bluntly. That caused her to growl. Like actually growl. Damn! I wish I had one of those voice recorder things.

"What's the matter?" I asked, "Wolf got ya tongue?" She took a step closer to me and looked me in the eye.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you. Or you might just end up in a cave, tied up in the middle of nowhere and no one will hear your screams. Don't get on my bad side." With her finale words she walked off. Back to her hole in the ground probably.

I watched her turn the corner and decided to follow her. She walked out of the building and towards the woods. I saw another figure and one I got closer I realised it was Cam. They talk for a bit and then right before my eyes they changed into wolves and ran into the forest. They were gone in a flash and I knew if I tried to follow them, I'd only get lost.

I decided to go back to my room and get some early sleep.

I opened my door and plopped my self on my bed.

I fell asleep immediately and for once, Adrian did not disturb my dreams.

**I still need another wolf... that's why this chapters not that long... I feel bad for my chapters not being long so as soon as I get one more wolf, it will be a lot longer, I promise :3**

**Review...**

**AppleDemon**


End file.
